The living nightmare
by Lone Wolf102
Summary: "You wrote me off as a nightmare, but now I'll show you and every other human what a true nightmare is." The voice from her dream whispered in her ear. Someone was coming for Haruhi and she had no idea why. Rating and tile may change.
1. prologue

Prologue

I had a strangle dream the night everything came to an end.

My mom was standing in a field of golden field and her favorite flowers. She was bend down over some of the starch white lilies, her long brown hair was tied up and she was wearing what look business clothes. She notice me before I said any thing . "Haruhi !" she gave me a sad smile, then embraced me. She was warm and I had almost forget how my mom's hugs felt. Something wet dripped down my face and I realize I was crying. My mom pulled away, wiped my tears, and placed her hands on my shoulders "Haruhi sweet heart there's something I you to do.

Take your father and ran. . ." before she could finished, shadow hands wrapped around her. And before she or I could scream, she was gone. Then I scream, a scream deaf to even my own ears, then someone or something laughed. A laugh followed by a terrible yet beautiful voice that send chills up my spine, and made my ears yearn for more. "Your mother is gone, you know this, she's been gone for six years. Your protector is gone love, you are mine." It was a male voice and just as sweet and beautiful as the laugh that matched it.

"Who are you?" Haruhi screamed into the mellow, "Where is my mother?" she yelled.. The voice laughed again.

Then I shot up in bed, screaming in anger, fear, and confusion. After I had reassured myself it was just a terrible, terrible nightmare , my dad ran in to my room; scared and worried mess and I got him to go back to bed. I fell back on the bed, and whispered 'It was just a nightmare ' again to my self before failing into the darkness of sleep


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Thank you all for reading and sorry for the wait. {Warning : Tamaki and Ranka may be a bit OOC in this chapter.}

The nightmare begins

**Haruhi**

Rain beat into the window I was looking out of and the clouds promise a storm. I prayed it wouldn't storm before I made it home. Club had begun 20 minutes ago and I had just finished with my first consumer of the day. "You know you can go home early right?" Tamaki-senapi said walking up behind me looking out window at the dark clouds.

" It's ok. Clubs not over yet. And hopeful the rain lightens up before clubs out"

Before he could response, his cell phone rang an unknown ring tone, he excused

himself like the gentlemen he was.

**Tamaki **

Tamaki looked at the phone, it was a number from France. He answered without before his mind could form a shred of doubt..

"Tamaki!" A feminine voice called out

"Mom !" his heart filled with joy, maybe, just maybe his grandmother and Éclair had a change of heart.

"Tamaki are you there?" the connect was terrible and Tamaki's heart sung when he heard the distress in her voice.

"Yes ma, I'm here. What's wrong? What's going on?" He heard agonizing screaming in in the background. And were those gun shots?

"Tamaki I'm . . ..sorry for not ... there for . . . . .I love you Tamaki" The signal was breaking and someone made an announcement over the P.A , not that Tamaki paid any mind to it.

"Mom please!" He yelled into the cell phone before the line went silence. Tamaki stood there for a moment, the cell phone still held to his ear. He couldn't believe the conversion he'd had with his mom in nine years had just ended like that. He tied to call back five times but each time it went straight to voice mail. That scared him, what had happen?

"Tamaki" Someone called out to him, and if it had been anyone expect Haruhi Tamaki would have snapped at them but it wasn't "Did you hear that announcement? The city's been put on a lockdown . We cant leave the school" Haruhi said hurriedly. Tamaki was unsure of what to make of this. Surely the storm hadn't become so bad that the city had to shut down

"Um Tamaki, can I see your phone?"

Fujioka Residence

Ranka Fujioka didn't even hear the phone as he prepare to leave their apartment. The news had said terrorists had attacked Tokyo, now he wasn't sure if he believed that. But Ranka did know something, his daughter could be walking home while dangerous people were out on the streets in mass force; using deadly force. Ranka wasn't a fighter but he sure could protect his daughter. So Ranka Fujioka grabbed all the knifes from the kitchen; hiding them in his boots, in jacket pockets, and where else there was room.

Ranka ran to the door, but before he could open some thing caught his eye . The elderly coupon next door were being dragged out of their apartment by something that didn't quite look human before the assailant slash the man's throat without a second thought. Ranka duck behind the coach as someone else approach his door, the person brought it down without even touching it. As the man walked thought the house, Ranka grabbed the remote and he tossed it into another room. The man look up, towards the room where the remote hit. Once the man was gone into the hall, Ranka quickly yet quietly ran to the door only to impact with someone's chest.

The someone picked him up, like a rag doll. Ranka pulled a knife from a jacket pocket and stabbed it into the man's arm. Deep. Black blood stained both their clothes and the man dropped him and smiled .

"Damn this ones got fight!" the man said licking lips and the cut which was already healed,** "What the fuck!"** Ranka thought as the man closed the distance between Ranka and himself. "What's your name human?" the man asked, Ranka didn't answer as he move to his feet, gripping the knife and charged . The man kicked him so hard, Ranka was sure the man had broken a few ribs. His body hit the wall then dropped to the floor, pieces of paint and plaster falling around him . Blood covered his taste bunds and when he tried to stand, only to have the man's foot slam down on him, crackling sound rang into the air as more blood filled his mouth. "That was rude human. When your asked something you answer!" the man said with a laugh "Now Ill ask you again 'What is you name?'"

"Stop toying with you food Adarian ! Either kill him, turn him or bring him with us. We do have time for you to be playing. " the other one said from the door of the hall where he had thrown the remote.

"Your such a kill joy Nicolas. Did you find the girl?" Ranka eyes wide at Adarian question. Haruhi. How did they know about Haruhi? The thought of them even knowing about her made him sick "What the hell do you want with her?" he asked

"Where is she Human?" Adarian asked

Ranka reply with silence. Adarian rolled his inhuman eyes, before stabbing his foot though his back, crushing his spine and sternum. Ranka gasped before a pale white light consumed his body. When the light disappeared, Ranka was gone. In his place was a kneeling white hair man with red stain golden eyes. "You have your orders?" Adarian asked

"Of course" The white haired man said ecstatically, standing up "Kill, turn, or capture all residence of Tokyo"

Haruhi

After a few minutes of endless ringing, I hung up and start out to the club only to have the ground shake, the power went out and it sounded like the school was caving in on it self. People were screaming as a fire ball blasted thought the music room's window . Tamaki-senapi was yelling to the other host to get the girls out of here as what looked like a walking skeleton jumped though the window, it let lose a horrifying scream before Tamaki turned and kicked it in the skull, shattering it.

He picked up the girl closes to him; who was completely unconscious and had a line of blood streaming from her brow and carried her out the room. Two more skeleton jumped into the window only to be stopped by Huni and Mori. The closest girls to me had their legs trapped under a piece of rumble.

"Haruhi-kun!" one of them exclaimed

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" I said hoping to comfort them as I tried (and failed) to move the huge piece of rumble out of the .

"Haru-chan!" Huni yelled from behind me. I turned to a guy my age dressed in what looked like Neko cosplay. His green cat like eyes sparking with excitement and deadly intent. His claws rise, angled at me and the girls. Mori ran towards the cat guy only to be tackled by two more screaming skeleton. I moved in front of the two as the guy's claws approached. My eyes closed as I wait for pain but nothing came. When I opened my eyes, the guy was standing over me, looking down. He grabbed my chin and jerked my face into looking at him. He smiled "Your dat one" the excitement in his voice could not be hidden.

He jumped away from me before yelling 'Retreat' and with one last smirk in my direction, he and the screaming skeleton were gone


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Bonjour! Thank you all for reading. I am so sorry for the late update. Also for the purpose of this story all Ouran Academy are on different grounds.

Chapter 2

"Everyone please stay calm" Rein, the president of the student council, as she laid her VP down on a cot in the infirmary. Students and nurses rushed around treating injure students. I placed the almost unconscious girl on a cot and a nurse came over to treat her. _**"Attention All uninjured! Please repot to the main ball room" **_The P.A drowned loudly over the noise of the crowd** "Again, **_**All uninjured! Please repot to the main ball room" **_

A few minutes later, the host filed into the ball room. This is where they held the party at the began of the year. Haruhi smiled at the memory and wished she was back here for a happier reason. The Principle, student council, and a few teachers stood on the stairs, trying to control the angry and scared crowd.

"What the fucks going on!" Someone yelled from behind

"What were those things?" Someone else screamed

The chairman yelled over the students to no avail.

"I bet it was the Black magic's club fault!" A girl yelled and in no time, the crowd turned on Nekozawa and his club. Kirimi stood behind him, gripping his cloak as approached maliciously.

"How dare you!" Nekozawa yelled, his voice cutting thought the noise of the crowd. "Our club would never do that. I can't believe you'll blame us for this catastrophe!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the crowd came closer to them, someone yelling, "Lets throw them out!" Tamaki and Kyoya walked briskly though crowd to stand in front of the dark magic club, arm held out wide. The rest of the host club followed suited "Nekozawa-san and his club are fine individuals and would never do that!" Tamaki yelled, unlike when Nekozawa spoke, Tamaki was not ignored. Others came from behind the crowds to stand beside the host club and soon the room was divided in two groups.

"Stop it!" Rein yelled angrily silencing the entire room, the chairmen walked form behind her. "Enough! This is no time to turn on one. From here on out any one who makes accusation with out proof, then you will be immediately expelled from Ouran Academy," the graying men yelled into the crowd, his expression grim. "Now! Since it appears we will be here for awhile, I need all hands on deck. Physical education teachers, karate and Kendo clubs I want you outside searching the grounds. Make sure that all of those things are off the school grounds and can't get back in. Cooking club and any chiefs still in the building, start cooking, we'll all need dinner. Sports club, equestrian club and the rest of the teachers go to the underground shelter, get supplies and that includes cots. Every one else, help clean up debris or help with the nurses with the injured. Now get to work!" No one could argue with the chairman when he got that look on his face or that tone in his voice. Even thought students and teacher rush to do as they were told, Haruhi was sure she heard them murmuring and complaining about how this was unfair treatment. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Stupid rich people. They couldn't stop complaining about work even if it was for their own good.

Once everyone was cleared out of the ballroom, the Principe turn to the student council "I'm going into the city to see the damage first hard. . ."

"Are you crazy?" Several of the student council yelled in unison, terrified at the thought of losing their leader.

"Their right!" Rein said sharply "the city could be in totally disarray. You could be killed" She shouted but his mind we made up. At the moment, every one in this school was stuck. They need to know if they should leave the school to find a safer place in the city or if they should gather supplies and used the school as a makeshift shelter. At the moment, the latter is the only option with their abundance of injured. What about tomorrow or the next day?

"I'm going whether you all like it or not. I'll be in three hours, lock up the school grounds no one is allowed in or out."

"What if you don't come back?" Rein said stepping forward

The Principle looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Then I leave the school and its inhabitants in your capable hands" and with that he was gone.

They never saw the Principle again.

"What? One of those things attacked you! " The twins yelled at Haruhi later that night as the host sat in another abandoned music room, she was starting to wonder how many there were. Tamaki was off his cot one second and had her by my shoulders the next. "Those nasty things attack you and you didn't tell daddy!" He screamed at her and Haruhi raised her hand to place some space between them. "First, everyone was too busy and since I wasn't hurt, there was no point. Second you're not my father." She said, swallowing the heartache that came with the thoughts of her dad but Haruhi was thankfully distanced from thoughts of her father by Kyoya and Mori reentering the room.

Mori was the first to come in. And man did he look stressed; which made Haruhi fell weird for some reason. A stressed out Mori was certainly not normal but than nothing about that day had been. He though the cell phone on the cot before plopping down on the cot, running a hand thought his already messed up hair. Huni; who clutched a dirty Usa-chan and his legs to his chest, scooted little closer to his cousin in a silent act of comfort. They both stayed silent.

Kyoya entered next, and he looked even worst than Mori. He pretty much though himself on the cot before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. " No answer" Tamaki said surprisingly monotone.

" No"

"Plan B then" this time the blond looked towards Mori, who nodded

"It would seem so" Kyoya said

" I stilled don't see how plan be is suppose to work " Haruhi stated "Do you two have something fast enough to get you all over the city with in an hour and thirty minutes?

"Leave that part to us Haruhi." Kyoya pause before adding "We have all better get some sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Yeah expertly the low blood pressure evil lord eh Kyoya " Hikaru mocked and everyone laughed or at least smiled expect Kyoya who glared at the older twin.

The next morning, every one but Huni; who agreed to be a distancing, met down in the school's parking garage. Haruhi eyes went wide as Kyoya and Mori mouthed two seek and very expensive black motorcycles. "What the. . ." Haruhi stuttered "Where did you get those?"

"We brought them" Kyoya responded

"And you ride them?  
"Yes Haruhi we ride them"

"I could see Mori riding one but you ?"

"How do you think I get to school?"  
"A chauffeur or limousine of some sort "

"Most days you'd be correct but yes day on a whim I decided to ride" And with that Haruhi let the topic drop. For behind them some one cleared there throat loudly and they all jumped. Tamaki dress the cloaked figure first "Nekozawa-san! What are you doing here!"  
"I figure you all be up to some thing" Nekozawa spoke brightly using Beelzenef to empathize his point.

"Ok, so, what are you doing here" Tamaki repeated

Nekozawa grew serous "I came to thank you all, without your club standing up for us yesterday, we'll be on the streets" he paused to dug into the pocket of his cloak "Here, think of them as a thank you for my club". Tamaki looked down at what Nekozawa handed. Two sliver guns glatint dangerously in his palms. " We cant take those." Tamaki said.

"Yes you can. They are legal bought and. . . " he paused to address Kyoya and Mori "You two going out there." He jerked his head to the diction of the garage door which was crackled opening allowing the too humid air in to the school. Kyoya and Mori nodded. " Then just take them, I have a feeling you'll need them" He gave Tamaki the guns before leaving.

"Lest just get this over with. There's only so long Huni can distracted the guards" Kyoya stated, taking a gun from Tamaki and giving one to Mori who had already dawned a katana and a black helmet. Both slipped of their blue blazers and the garage doors were pulled open. Their engines growled in anticipation before Mori and Kyoya took off .


End file.
